This invention relates to measuring haptens in samples.
Generally, the control (i.e., standard) for immunoassay of a hapten is the hapten itself. A hapten is a molecule which reacts selectively in vitro with an antibody, but cannot stimulate antibody formation unless it is conjugated with a larger carrier molecule.